Naruto: The Untold Story! How it All Began!
by Darkraising
Summary: The Story of how Naruto came into the fold as a Jinchuriki and his adventures after that. Any Additions are greatly appreciated. E-mail is at the bottom of the story. comment if you will.


Now you know that we start off when Naruto is just getting out of Ninja Academy and throughout the whole series, we see flashbacks of what happened to him in the past. One thing we don't see is how he came to be. We get kind of a mixed story on all of the info, but the gist of all of it is that the Nine-Tailed Fox was a really nasty demon and it was fighting against the best of the hidden Villages. The Five Shadows of the greatest of the lands came together and tried to take him down. 4 of the Shadows were taken down, but one remained. He remained due to the fact that his summoning animal, the Chief Toad Gamma Bunta, was protecting the Fourth Hokage, the fourth Fire Shadow. Here's the way it went down.

The Fox rampaged through the lands and finally came to a stop at the barrier separating the forest and Konohagakure.

"Create a Chakra Barrier to protect this land!" Came a voice, commanding and leading. As the voice made the command, ten Jonin gathered at the borders of the land and unraveled their Barrier Scrolls, then made the signs:

Rat, Tiger, Dog, Ox, Snake, Hare, Rooster, Horse, Snake, Ram, Monkey, Ram.

Ten voices rang out across the Village: "Special Jutsu! Ten Prong Barrier!"

At that, a blue barrier erected itself around the Village. The people inside thought that they were safe. They were wrong.

"They did a fine job of erecting that barrier, but it's feeble," remarked the Nine-Tailed Fox. "I will easily break through it!" And with a swing of his claws, the red Chakra that emitted from the fox engulfed the barrier and the barrier was instantly dissolved.

The fox moved to the other side of the barrier and entered the Village.

"I think this might be the end, Hisame," remarked Chief Toad, Gamma Bunta.

"Don't think so badly Gamma. I still have one trick up my sleeve." With that remark, The Fourth Hokage made a complex series of seals and then fainted for a time. After about a minute, he reawakened. "I am ready to perform the forbidden Jutsu to put this beast at ease! I will see you later Gamma Bunta. Be sure to tell Jiraya what happened here."

"As you wish, Lord Hokage. Good bye for now." At those words, the fourth Hokage made another set of hand signs, and called to the heavens:

"Forbidden Jutsu! Reaper Death Seal!" He jumped, and landed on the back of the fox.

"Insolent fool, I will just disintegrate you with my Chakra! Huh? What's happening to my Chakra?"

"You're being sealed. When you are sealed in me, I will die and so will you."

"NOOOOOOO!!!"

"SEAL!" At that command, the fox's spirit was sealed within the body of the fourth Hokage. The fox fell and knocked the Hokage to the ground. As the Hokage hit the ground, he no longer was the Hokage, but dead upon the floor. All of a sudden, the ex-Hokage's body went up in smoke, and what was in his place but a baby in a cradle. That baby was Naruto Uzumaki.

As Naruto grew up, he realized something was wrong. He found that he had a strong force that made him do awful things when he was angry, and he found out that most everybody hated him. It wasn't that he was hated, but that he was feared by everyone that was there that day the fox was sealed. He was hated for his whole life, but the thing is, he didn't grow up in Konohagakure. He grew up in a village not far from the Leaf Village, the Konohagakure.

OK! I have set the scene for you, now you have to fill in the blanks. Go ahead; make a story to continue on with what I wrote. The best story will get a prize and will be put in the hall of fame. To find out if your story made it, Keep Checking Back! You won't know if you don't find out! Now I urge you! It can be made up, or it can be something you found on the internet, but it has to be interesting, or it won't end up in the hall! Hey, if you're lucky, another one might get put up there. That's right! More than one winner might be crowned! So go ahead and make your story! Winners will get a prize and get their submission put on display.

Happy Storytelling!

Submissions and questions to be sent to or 


End file.
